Changer jusqu'à la nature
by Vinea K. S. Malfoy
Summary: Harry déprime...Après une naïveté bien fondé, il se fait enlever par son âme soeur qui le change jusqu'à la nature de son espèce. SLASH. HP et ?. Faite Gaffes : Spoiler tome 5. Review?dsl mais cette fic ne sera pas continuer...lisez quand même si
1. le début

Bonjour ! J'avais déjà mis cette histoire sur le net mais je l'ai changé pour qu'elle suive le 5ème tome. Valérie m'a préssé et je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour avoir mis si longtemps…je ne vais pas encore mettre tous les chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit…j'ai déjà écrit le 6ème chapitre, après avoir mis celui la sur le net la publication deviendra plus longue…désolé…bref….

Je disclame : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. ROWLING (bouh !)

Paring : PG-13 mais dans certains chapitres il y aura des passages gores, faite gaffe !! Et dans le 7ème chapitre, y'aura une scènes plus chaudes mais vraiment rien du tout de grave.

Chapitre 1

J'ai mal, tellement mal. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Mon cou me fait souffrir. Je ne sens plus rien, j'ai l'impression de voler. Oui, c'est ça, je vole ! Ou peut-être pas…mon esprit est embrouillé, je n'arrive pas à bouger. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Donc je me concentre sur ce que je ressens. Mon cou est blessé, ça c'est sur. Mais concernant le reste de mon corps…ça y est ! Je sens quelque chose sur ma nuque et sur les creux de mes genoux, comme si quelqu'un me portait. Je me re-concentre, et sens distinctement des bras à ces emplacements. Qui est cette personne ? Que me veut-elle ? Mais je suis ramené à la réalité par des sons brouillés pendant un moment, puis je les entends mieux. Des pas. J'entends les pas de cette personne, ce sont des pas clairs et raisonnant comme si elle marchait dans une grande salle vide et carrelée. Je réessaye d'ouvrir les yeux. J'y arrive ! Mais en voyant ça, je le regrette amèrement car je me pose encore plus de question. L'homme (ou la femme) est caché par une capuche noire, et à ce que je vois, la capuche est le début d'une longue cape. Ma tête ne balance pas beaucoup, ma bouche est entrouverte et sèche, l'inconnu n'a pas encore remarqué que je suis conscient. Mais ça ne va pas tarder et d'ailleurs…Il s'arrête. Je sens son regard pénétrant sur moi, il me contemple sous toutes les coutures. Je n'ai pas la force de relever la tête, je peux juste bouger les yeux. Je réentends le son des pas, il se remet à marcher. Ou m'emmène-t-il (ou elle) ? Et pourquoi je me sens si défaillant ? Est-ce à cause de cette douleur au cou ? Mes yeux se ferment même si j'essaye de lutter, ils se ferment et je m'endors.

- Albus. Ca fait 5 heures qu'il a disparu, nous devrions appeler le ministère, et leur dire que…

- Professeur ! Professeur Dumbledore !

Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille de 16 ans environ entrent dans le bureau. Ils sont essoufflés.

- Professeur, où est-il ?

La jeune fille est inquiète mais semble se contenir…ce n'est pas le cas du garçon. Ils n'ont pas besoin de dire de qui il s'agit, le professeur le sait très bien.

- Melle Granger, Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes préfèts que vous avez le droit de rentrer dans le bureau du Directeur de cette façon !!

- Severus, calmez-vous. Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Dumbledore aux adolescents.

- Nous avons fouillé tous les recoins du château. Il n'est pas là. 

- Oh ! Rémus ! Sanglote la jeune femme. Je suis désolé.

- Nous sommes désolés, rajoute le rouquin.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ??!! Demande le professeur de métamorphose.

Ils semblent gênés et très triste.

- Nous fêtions sa victoire de son premier match Quidditch depuis plus d'un an lorsque nous l'avons vu la dernière fois.

- Et qui vous l'a autorisé ??

- Rogue, laisse-les continuer, dit le loup-garou d'un ton méprisant. 

- Il parlait avec Luna Lovegood, à ce que j'ai entendu, ils parlaient de Sirius. Puis Harry sortit de la salle…

- Non, je suis d'abord allée lui parler, coupa la jeune fille, il voulait satisfaire une envie pressante à ce que j'ai compris, je ne l'ai donc pas retenu. Après il a filé et je ne l'ai plus revu. 

- La fête était très bien réussie, nous n'avons pas remarquez tout de suite sa disparition. Ca ne fait que 30 minutes que nous l'avons découvert. Nous sommes directement allés dans notre dortoir pour prendre la carte des maraudeurs, nous l'avons cherché dans tous les recoins mais il n'était pas dessus. Puis nous sommes venus ici.

- On est tellement désolé, on aurait du remarquez plutôt qu'il n'était pas revenu.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, il ne faut pas que vous culpabiliser. Vous autres, dit le directeur en se tournant vers ses collègues, vous n'avez rien trouvez dans les toilettes ?

- Non, rien du tout professeur.

- Vous avez déjà eu le temps de fouiller le château en 2 minutes ?? Demanda Ron.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Weasley ! Son bracelet détecteur n'a plus émit depuis 2 heures.

- QUOI ??? dirent-ils ensemble, vous n'aurez pas pu nous prévenir !!

- Calmez-vous. Nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter mais maintenant…vous aviez raison Minerva…

- Attendez, il n'y a pas autre part où nous n'avons pas cherchez, demande Rémus.

Ses yeux crient qu'il veut une réponse positive mais personne ne lui donna satisfaction.

- Nous devons prévenir le ministère.

Je me réveille mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je me rappelle parfaitement de la scène d'avant mon endormissement. Mais je n'ai toujours pas les réponses. Apparemment je suis allongé sur un lit, je sens un oreiller sous ma tête et une couverture sur moi. Cette personne n'est pas dans la chambre car elle ne peut être plus silencieuse, je n'entends aucune respiration ni rien du tout. Je me lève…enfin j'essaye. Je tâte la couverture à la recherche du bord du lit, je la trouve, enfin…je trouve les rideaux d'un baldaquin. Je tente de les écarter, je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Sont-ils attachés ? Je tire plus fort, j'entends un craquement et je me lève. Le carrelage est très froid. Puis soudainement, je sens des mains me basculer en arrière et me rallonger. Ce sont des mains d'homme, elles sont si froides elle aussi…bbrrrr. Je crie de surprise. Elles me plaquent sur le lit, des liens sortent du matelas pour se diriger vers mes chevilles, mes poignets, mon front et ma taille. Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis à sa merci. Je m'entends parler, lui demander ce qu'il va faire de moi et qui il est. Il ne répond pas, il ne fait aucun bruit. J'attends. Il bouge. Que va-t-il faire ?? Il pose son pouce sur mes lèvres, sa peau est toujours froide mais aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose. Je ne sais pourquoi j'apprécie son contact, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a enlevé…enfin…je crois que c'est lui, mais il m'a aussi soigné puisque je n'ai plus mal…puis je ne me souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé. Il décale son doigt vers la gauche, il caresse mes lèvres. Puis il quitte ma bouche pour passer à mon menton et à mon cou, il ne descend pas plus bas. Il se penche vers moi, il hésite puis se jette à l'eau. Il m'embrasse. Je ne fais rien du tout, je le laisse faire…Pourquoi ? Ma tête me dit de le repousser autant que je peux, mais mon cœur dit tout le contraire : il veut qu'il continue. Mon cœur ou ma tête ? …Mon cœur. Je reste toujours immobile, il comprend que je veux bien qu'il poursuive. Il lèche mes lèvres puis passe sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, il cherche la mienne. Une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, il se met à ``jouer``avec. Je frémis inconsciemment de plaisir. Je sens enfin la pression de son corps contre le mien lorsqu'il suit le trajet qu'il a tracé avec son pouce. Ce fut au moment où il mordille doucement mon cou que je pris conscience de quelque chose. Mon second baiser. Il m'a donné mon second baiser qui est bien mieux que le premier. Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sens sa main sur ma joue gauche alors qu'il continue à me faire mon premier suçon. Je sens une chaleur qui part de cette main, une chaleur apaisante, une chaleur endormante. Je somnole malgré moi. Il s'arrête. Pourquoi faut-il que le sommeil vienne toujours tout gâcher ??!! Je l'entends parler pour la première fois, mon cerveau est trop confus pour que je retienne sa voix. Tout ce que je comprends c'est : « Tu dois boire ça pour survivre. » Je sens le bord d'un verre sur ma bouche, je bois tout son contenu, et m'endors.

Review ?? Please !!!


	2. Le festin d'anniversaire

Alors…..j'ai pris mon temps pour mettre la suite…dsl….je vous mets deux chapitres combinés pour me pardonner….mais ils sont peut-être un peu court….

Réponses :

Hanna : je suis contente que cela te plaise !!

Pyrix : bonjour ! je me souviens que tu m'avais reviwer dans le temps !! voilà la suite et normalement je ne devrais po trop changer l'histoire !! 

Sirie-stefie : contente que ça te plaise aussi !!

Lyls-noire : Coucou !! merci pour ta review !!

Auclerc : Merci aussi !!

Valérie : Coucou !! Deuxième chapitre…j'espère que la version modifié te plaira !!! Et je te remercie de m'avoir dit de la remettre sur le net !!!

Siriette : Salut !! merci pour ta review !

Je disclame : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. ROWLING (bouh !)

Paring : PG-13 mais dans certains chapitres il y aura des passages gores, faite gaffe !! Et dans le 7ème chapitre, y'aura une scènes plus chaudes mais vraiment rien du tout de grave.

Chapitre 2

30 Juillet 1997 - 23H58 - hôpital St-Cecilia.

- Tu crois qu'un jour ils découvriront ce que nous allons faire.

- Comment le pourrait-il ??!! Les moldus sont si ignorants…et délicieux…

- Ca !! Surtout les plus jeunes, ceux qui ont dans les 14 ans. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne l'eau à la bouche.

- Sois patient. Dans 2 minutes, nous allons fêter ton 17ème anniversaire. Ce sera ton plus grand repas depuis ton apparition. Et souviens-toi, tu as intérêt de manger plus de 6 moldus.

- T'inquiète. J'en mangerai 6 ou peut-être plus…

Les deux hommes pouffèrent. Le plus jeune avait environ 16 ans mais ses yeux reflétaient un homme plus mature. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais tout ébouriffé, 2 émeraudes étincelantes en guise d'yeux, il portait un pantalon noir en cuir avec une chemise blanche, des bottes en écailles de reptiles et des gants fait de soie noire. Le deuxième devait avoir dans les 19 ans mais comme son partenaire, il semblait plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur indéterminée, noir, brun, châtain, blond, roux, toutes les couleurs possibles pour une chevelure les yeux chocolat. Il portait la même chose que l'autre sauf pour le haut, il avait un débardeur avec capuche, mais tout de même moulant, noir qui se prolongeait en une longue cape. Ils étaient dans une chambre, la patiente allongée sur le lit était dans le coma depuis près de 2 mois.

- Tu vois, ce qui est bien avec les moldus, c'est qu'ils ont une réserve de sang dans toutes les villes importantes.

- Le sang des perfusions est froid, il est impossible à boire, répondit le plus jeune.

- Je ne parle pas des poches mais des patients.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du plus jeune. Il regarda la jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les 8 ans.

- J'ai toujours préféré les plus jeunes filles.

- Tout comme moi, lui fit remarquer son aîné.

- Tu m'as donné la chance de choisir. Tu m'as donné ton sang. Tu m'as appris et tu m'as donné tes préférences. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre maintenant ??

- Certainement pas !! S'exclama le plus vieux.

- Bien.

Il s'approcha de la fille. Son cou était à découvert, elle était tellement vulnérable et semblait si tentante. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il entama son rituel habituel.

Il s'assit à ses cotés, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser comme si elle était une princesse. Il commença par le dessus puis alla jusqu'au poignet qu'il mordit jusqu'à ce que le sang coule, il effectua un sucement de façon à ce que le sang ne s'arrête pas de se déverser dans sa bouche. Son compagnon posa une main sur son épaule gauche et sa tête sur l'épaule droite et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Quand l'adolescent eu fini, il se releva et lécha le liquide vital sur ses lèvres.

- Hmm…elle était vraiment délicieuse. Que son âme soit tourmentée à jamais !

Il éclata de rire avec son ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre chambre mais ils furent interrompus par les pas précités de l'infirmière de garde. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes elle poussa un cri de surprise. Le benjamin se retourna et regarda tristement la femme. Le deuxième lui ne se retourna pas tout de suite, un sourire éclaira d'abord son visage, il sortit de sa ceinture un revolver qu'il chargea, il se retourna, visa le cœur de sa victime et tira. La femme s'écroula en un hurlement, elle eut quelques spasmes et mourut. Ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

- J'ai toujours adoré les nouvelles armes moldus, elles sont si simples à trafiquer, dit l'aîné, fier de lui.

- Ouais…C'est dommage pour elle, je suis sur qu'elle avait bon goût.

- Hey ! Je te signale que nous sommes dans hôpital rempli d'enfants prêts à nous satisfaire. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre ?

- Non…je sais, je suis très gourmand mais…non, tu as raison, occupons-nous des enfants.

Un sourire cruel traversa son visage. Il se dirigea vers une chambre. Un garçon de 11 ans dormait paisiblement sur le lit, à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, il était là pour se faire opérer de l'appendicite. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un sourire identique sur les lèvres.

- Ca te dit un cours d'anatomie sur un cobaye vivant ? Demanda le plus grand.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais s'il commence hurler, je lui plante une aiguille dans la gorge, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils s'approchèrent. Le garçon se réveilla et hurla en voyant l'arme. Le brun soupira, s'avança tout en maîtrisant sa victime. Il lui tint les deux bras en arrière avec un des siens tandis qu'il sortait une tige d'acier de sa poche. L'aîné tint la tête du garçon immobile même s'il hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

- Merci, lui dit le cadet.

Il plaça sa main sur le cou de sa victime et enfonça l'aiguille, petit à petit, en prenant son temps, dans la trachée du gamin, son hurlement se transforma en un gémissement puis en un bruit sinistre de bulles.

Il recommencèrent ce qu'il avait fait sur la petite fille ou sur le garçon sur 14 autres personnes sans compter l'infirmière.

- Cet hôpital est vraiment mal gardé, dit le plus vieux d'un ton las, ou c'est la police qui est vraiment lente.

- Ca fait  1 heure qu'on a commencée, si quelqu'un avait appelé la police, elle serait déjà là…et puis qu'on est tué le garde n'aide pas. Je crois qu'on va devoir l'appeler tout seul.

- Ha non ! On va trouver un autre moyen !

- Dis-moi, si tu en trouves un…Au fait, j'en ai mangé plus que 6…

Le plus jeune laissa sa phrase en suspend, l'autre ne fit que sourire ce qui enragea son compagnon.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais que j'en mange plus de 6 ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ? Demanda en retour l'aîné.

Son amour grogna.

- Tu m'énerve.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le plus vieux.

Il sourit, cela ne faisait même pas 1 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il l'aimait comme personne. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

*********************************Flash back*********************************

(POV Willy)

J'ai faim. J'ai même** très** faim. J'erre dans cette forêt que je n'ai pas vue depuis près de 100 ans à la recherche de nourriture. JE VEUX DU SANG HUMAIN !!!!!!!! J'arrive près de la lisière, je vois à travers les arbres, le château de Poudlard. Cette école de sorcellerie que j'ai quittée, il y a maintenant 479 ans. Mais au fait…dans une école, il y a des étudiants…et aussi des professeurs…et puis zut ! Je vérifie si j'ai toujours mon bracelet qui me protège des rayons du soleil et je me lance. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois à par ce grand saule cogneur là-bas. Je regarde tout autour de moi et je le vois. Il est là, au bord du lac en train de marcher. Il traîne les pieds, il a l'air perturbé. Je m'avance vers lui, il ne me voit pas. Je m'arrête à 3 mètres. Pour la première fois de ma vie…mort, je ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un, c'est incroyable…je…j'essaye de calmer ma respiration...c'est difficile…je…inspirer, expirer, inspirer, respirer… C'est bon, je reporte mon attention sur lui. Si mon cœur battait encore, je suis sur qu'il se serait arrêter. Des larmes. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je m'approche. Il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de fondre complètement. Ses yeux verts sont remplis d'eau. Si je sais qui lui a fait cette chose qui l'a bouleversé, je le tue !! Non ! Je le torture jusqu'à la mort. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il est indifférent et s'assoit. Je le rejoins sur l'herbe mouillée par la pluie récente.

- Tu veux me raconter ? M'entendis-je demander.

- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, vous n'êtes ni un prof, ni un élève, ni quelqu'un d'autre…

Sa voix se brise. D'autres larmes coulent.

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Ah bon ?? S'exclama une voix intérieure. Tais-toi ! Pensai-je.

- J'ai tué…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, un sanglot sort de sa bouche.

- J'ai ramené sur Terre le pire être existant et j'ai tué l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi.

- Voldemort n'est pas le pire être existant.

Il relève sa tête, sidéré.

- Vous maîtrisez le Légilimens ?Demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment, répondis-je. Il existe ou il y avait autrefois des êtres bien plus cruels et plus féroces que lui.

- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être ??

- Les vampires.

******************************Fin du Flash back*******************************

Leur première conversation.

- Hé ho !! Willy, réveille-toi !

- Hein !? quoi ?? Demanda l'aîné, perdu.

- Je te disais d'écouter.

Il tendit l'oreille, il endentait des sirènes se rapprocher…Il tourna la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, vers Le Survivant…enfin l'ex-Survivant.

- On n'aura pas à appeler ces policiers, lui dit-il.

- Bah, en fait c'est moi qui viens de les appeler…

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- Allô, bonsoir, je viens de tuer 18 personnes, venez m'arrêter s'il vous plaît. Je suis à l'hôpital St-Cecilia.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, je te jure, au début ils m'ont pas cru mais je leur ai fait entendre le cri de terreur de l'infirmière qui est là-bas.

Il montra un coin gauche, un cadavre gisait là.

- Et je leur ai dit : C'est malin ! Maintenant ça fait 19.

- T'es plus cinglé que moi !

- Oh non !! Je peux te l'assurer.

- Hé ! Tu te rends compte…On va passer à la télé…WIAOU !!!!!!!!!

Ils se levèrent et se mirent à danser de joie. Ce fut dans cet état que les représentants de l'ordre les trouvèrent, en train de danser toute sorte de danses en passant du disco à la valse… ((N/A j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…lol :) )) Le revolver était à terre ou plutôt dans les mains d'un des policiers.

- Mettez vos mains en évidence.

Les deux concernés levèrent leurs mains tout en effectuant un mouvement assez ridicule avec leurs hanches. Deux gardiens de la paix les prirent, les collèrent au mur, leur dirent leurs droits et menottèrent leurs mains, oubliant, comme par hasard, de les fouiller.

- Oh mon dieu ! Dit l'un d'entre eux envoyant le cadavre de l'infirmière. J'ai envi de vomir…

- Et dire qu'ils n'ont même pas 20 ans.

- Non, on a 16 et 19 ans, lui répondit le plus jeune.

- Hé ! Dîtes, on a bien fait notre boulot hein !!??

- Laissez-moi le tuer, dit l'un des policier un se jetant sur Willy.

Deux de ses collègues retinrent juste à temps l'enragé. Willy lui adressa dessus un cri qui aurait pu dire : « Allez viens, viens me détacher que je puisse t'égorger et te faire souffrir comme jamais en t'arrachant le cœur avec une petite cuillère!! »

D'autres policiers arrivèrent en renfort. Ils les prirent et les emmenèrent vers la sortie.

- Vous avez prévenu les médias ? Demanda le plus petit. Parce que c'est pour eux que je vous ai appelés, pour qu'ils viennent nous dire bonjour…

- La ferme, Boucher !!

- Ha non ! Moi c'est ``Le survivant``, mon nom. A moins que vous ne parliez du métier dans ce cas, moi, c'est ``tueur psychopathe dû au fait de l'adoption de son oncle et de sa tante et du meurtre de sa famille et son parrain sous ses yeux``.

Son compagnon étouffa un éclat de rire dans un toussotement ce qui fit rire ``le blagueur``. Les policiers n'eurent aucune réaction, il devait sûrement enregistrer tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Ils arrivèrent dehors. Une grimace passa sur les visages des deux futurs prisonniers.

Hermione était très énervée…comme toutes les fois où le jour d'aujourd'hui était le 31 juillet. Ca lui rappelait trop son ancien meilleur ami qui était devenu une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle se souvenait encore…

*********************************Flash back*********************************

(POV Hermione)

Je me ronge les ongles avec sévérité. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais ça me détend. Je continue jusqu'à sentir un goût amer dans la bouche, je regarde mon index, il saigne. Génial ! Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et rince mon doigt. Je sursaute en entendant une voix.

- Hermione.

Je reconnais immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore. Je me retourne avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui s'effaça aussitôt car le regard du directeur était triste.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je. L'ont-ils retrouvé ??

- Non, mais je viens de recevoir une lettre de sa part.

Mon cœur devrait s'emplir de joie, il était en vie, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Le directeur me tend la lettre en question.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Vous devez être en train de me chercher, je le sais très bien, je vous rassure, je suis en sécurité. Je vous écris pour vous annoncer mon départ, je pars loin de tout cela, loin de ce stress, loin de cette peur, lion de cette prophétie qui a détruit ma vie, loin de tout ce qui peut ce rapporter avec Voldemort…oui je l'avoue, j'ai peur et je fuis mais c'est la seule solution, je n'ai jamais demandé à être le Survivant, ni à être le sauveur du monde…je m'en vais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me chercher…je me débrouillerais tout seul._

_Adieu._

_Harry James Potter._

Je sens mes genoux toucher le sol, mes yeux sont tellement brouillés que je ne vois même plus mon professeur mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'importe.

- Je vous en supplie, dîtes-moi qu'il n'a pas écrit ça !! S'il vous plaît !! Pitié !!!

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir, Hermione.

J'enfonce mon visage dans mes mains, pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et crie.

Dumbledore ne fait rien pour m'arrêter, je le remercie.

- Laissez-moi, lui dis-je.

Il s'en va, je continue à pleurer. Je me sens trahie et brisé. Mon meilleur ami que je considérais comme un des êtres les plus courageux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, m'a…nous a tous abandonné. Mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent et l'amitié se transforma en haine.

******************************Fin du Flash back*******************************

Jamais elle n'avait ressentis une telle douleur. Elle se souvient encore comment le monde des sorciers avait réagi. Un article sur lui avait été publié dans « L'International », un magasine sorcier publié dans le monde entier.

Depuis ce jour, tous les 31 octobre et 31 juillet, elle ne parlait pas car elle craignait d'offenser quelqu'un avec ses propos blessants.

Elle regarda le ciel d'un bleu marine étoilé avec un regard vague, perdu. Ce qu'il lui manquait ! Même si elle le détestait, ça lui manquait les balades nocturnes dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ou les aventures qu'elle faisait avec Ron et Harry. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla silencieusement dans le salon, où elle brancha le casque sur la télé pour que personne n'entende. Elle zappa pendant un bon moment, elle tomba sur deux chaînes d'infos, la première diffusait un jeune homme aux cheveux de toutes les couleurs se faisait emmener par des policiers, la deuxième montrait une ogive nucléaire qui venait d'être volée, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, elle continua à zapper…

Review ?? Please !!!


	3. La soirée policière

_Coucou !! Bonne Année (un peu en retard…) !!!!_

_Bon, je sais…je mets je sais pas combien de temps pour poster….Mais il y a un petit cadeau…les 2 derniers chapitres sont postés quasiment en même temps…._

_Et oui….Cette fic n'aura pas de suite….je ne la trouve plus si bien qu'avant et si vous voulez avoir plus d'infos aller dans mon profil….je la poste pour vous montrer comment je l'aurai imaginer !! après si vous voulez la continuer ne vous gêner surtout pas !!!!_

_Réponses aux reviews !_

**Hanna :**

Merci pour ta review…pi oui..Harry est un vampire qui a été « enfanté » comme tu dis par un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècle !!

**Maya1234 :**

Ta review m'a fait plaisir !! Au fait, tu comptes publier la suite de ta fanfic quand ??? Je l'aime beaucoup !!

**Pyrix :**

Merci infiniment !!

**Origine :**

Tiens !! ca fait longtemps !! lol alors comment vas ?? Pour ma fic…comme tu le sais je vais pas la continuer mais j'aurai de toute façon mis Luss dedans évidemment !!! et o fèt….lé ou le 11ème chapitre de Luxure ???? hein ???? J'ATTENDS MOI !!!!

**Mary-Evy :**

Merci a toi aussi !!!

**Kalika :**

Lol !! je crois que j'ai compris que t'aime bien ma fic…lol !! merci !!

**Chapitre 3 :**

Une grimace passa sur les visages des deux futurs prisonniers.

Il y avait 4 ambulances qui commençaient déjà à évacuer les corps. Des voitures de police étaient éparpillées ici et là. Mais malheureusement, c'était la vingtaine de journaliste qu'ils avaient espéré n'était pas là. Apparemment, ils avaient eu le temps de boucler le quartier.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir boucler le quartier, les médias auraient pu avoir le scoop du siècle : comment deux gamins de 16 et 19 ans ont réussi à tuer 18 personnes sans que personnes n'appelle la police et qu'ils soient obligés de l'appeler eux-même pour se faire arrêter ? On leur aurait accordé une interview exceptionnelle, répondit le plus vieux.

- Ouais, c'est sûr !! J'aurai trop aimé leur dire que cette nuit a été la plus belle fête d'anniversaire qu'on ne met jamais fait !! Et que LE SURVIVANT EST DE RETOUR PLUS FORT ET PLUS CINGLE QUE JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!! Au fait, Willy, je te remercie infiniment !!

Il se pencha vers son compagnon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, malheureusement les policiers les écartèrent et les amenèrent aux voitures. Ils les mirent chacun une différente.

- On se retrouve au poste de police…

- OK, ne soit pas en retard…

- T'inquiète.

Les voitures démarrèrent. Le plus jeune avait une expression heureuse sur le visage. Il commença à faire un mouvement avec ses épaules comme s'il entendait une musique. Puis il chantonna doucement, en marmonnant.

- Comment peux-tu chanter alors que tu viens de tuer plusieurs enfants ?? Dit un des policiers avec mépris et dégoût.

- Oh ! Vous savez, on s'y habitue, avec le temps. Tenez, moi par exemple, j'ai commencé à tuer à l'âge de 1 an. C'était mon père puis ma mère, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué directement mais c'est moi qu'elle voulait protéger, donc…

- Je suppose que c'est Willy qui l'a fait à ta place…

- Non, je ne connaissais pas Willy à cette époque. La 3ème personne que j'ai tué indirectement, Cédric, a été tué par ce gars qui a tué mes parents…mais à près une longue histoire, c'est quasiment moi qui a dit la formule. Quand j'ai rencontré Willy, mon Willy, j'étais dans une dépression intense que je cachait à tout le monde, je venais de tuer mon parrain qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir ce que c'était que l'amour et le meurtre, j'ai tout de suite aimé ces deux choses.

Il poussa un soupire, comme s'il se rappelait de bons souvenirs, c'était le cas en fait.

- Je me souviens de la première personne qu'il m'a offerte, pour que je la tue évidemment. J'ai eu un haut de cœur au début, mais ma faim m'a poussé, je l'ai tué.

- Tu es un monstre ! S'exclama, dégoûté, le conducteur.

- Je dois l'admettre, oui je le suis…mais j'en suis fière !! Moi, je tue car ça m'est nécessaire… à par quand je manque de divertissement, tout comme mon salaud de père, j'utilise les autres pour m'amuser…mais j'en connais qui n'assassine rien que pour le plaisir, pour exercer leurs nouvelles armes. Vous savez, si je vois un des gars, je les écorche comme jamais !! Ils s'appellent ``Les Mangemorts``, ce sont des personnes qui…me dégoûtent profondément.

- S'ils te dégoûtent, c'est qu'ils doivent vraiment être inqualifiables.

Il ne répondit rien et se remit à chantonner.

- Tu ne peux pas nous dire où on peut les trouver ?

- Hors de question que je vous le dise !! Si je savais où ils sont, j'irai moi-même leur faire la peau ! En plus, y'a un d'entre eux que je veux amener devant le nez de ce trou-d'uc qu'ils ont comme ministre, rien que pour lui faire mal de se rendre compte qu'il avait tort depuis le début, Môssieu Le-Gars-Trop-Con-Qui-N-Est-Pas-Capable-De-Croire-Les-Bonnes-Personnes…

Une expression hostile se lisait sur son visage. Tous les policiers froncèrent les sourcils en notant tout ce qu'il avait dit.

- Au fait, j'ai faim…

Il regarda la route défiler devant lui. C'était si ennuyant ! Les moldus sont vraiment monotone ! Il préférerait cent fois plus être à proximité d'un sorcier que de supporter ça encore. Les sorciers !! Comme il les déteste !! Il aurait dû les considérer de la même façon que les moldus mais il ne pouvait pas, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il ne pouvait pas les goûter, les autres auraient directement su qu'un vampire-sorcier se baladait dans les parages deuxièmement, il n'avait pas le droit de les goûter, Madame Diezeight l'avait interdit depuis qu'elle était au commandement de l'Entente.

*********************************Flash back*********************************

(POV Willy)

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te pardonner !! Tu as donné cette grâce qui nous est si précieuse, à ce sorcier !! Sans même prendre de précautions en l'amenant ici!! Qui plus est un des sorciers les plus protégé et recherché du moment !! Donne-moi une raison valable de ne pas te trancher la gorge !!

- Je l'aime Madame…

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai…Répètes ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je l'aime. Il m'a envoûté au premier regard qu'il m'a lancé. Je n'ai pas su résister à son charme…non…je ne voulais pas résister à son charme.

La jeune femme qui devait avoir physiquement dans les 25 ans, qui avait les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir si profond et magique que toutes créatures, démons, êtres, moldus ou sorciers, posant son regard sur cette chevelure ou la regardant dans les yeux devait être automatiquement hypnotisées, ça devait lui servir à mieux asservir ces proies, serviteurs (elfes de maison), ou compagnons s'approche de moi. Elle me prend le menton et souleva ma tête. Mes yeux marron désolés rencontrent les siens. Elle m'accorde un de ses rares sourires heureux. Mon cœur manque de battre…enfin…s'il battait encore il aurait fait ça, j'aime Harry, mais la beauté de cette déesse dépasse même l'entendement.

- Tu as trouvé la force d'accepter ton amour. Félicitation.

Je réalise ce qui me fait sourire, elle est fière, fière de moi, son ton est, pour une fois, analysable. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser maternel sur mon front, je ferme mes yeux sous sa douceur inhabituelle.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à trouver cette force, mais tu es le seul avec moi à être encore sur Terre. Je pense que tu as assez mûri pour comprendre les conséquences que cela aura.

Elle fait une pose pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, la lune n'est plus, cette nuit.

- Tu es un vampire, Willy Sorenson, et tu aimes. Ceci est paradoxal. Un vampire ne peut aimer. Sauf si l'humain d'avant est assez puissant pour arriver à lutter contre cette inhumanité. Ce qui est ton cas. Te souviens-tu de ta vie d'avant ?

- Oui, bien-sur. Comment pourrais-je oublier ma vie douloureuse ?

- Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, tu avais un couteau dans ta poitrine. Heureusement, tu t'étais manqué. Je t'ai soigné, enfin, je t'ai aidé à te soigner. Même si ton but était la mort, tu te battais, tu as toujours été un battant. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait la proposition de venir nous rejoindre dans notre Entente.

Elle ricane.

- Je m'éloigne du sujet. Les sentiments décuplent la magie, comme tu le sais. La haine, le désir de vengeance ou de tuer, la cruauté sont les sentiments que nous utilisons pour vivre, pour satisfaire nos envies et pour nous amuser. Le bonheur, la félicité sont des sentiments que nous n'utilisons jamais, ils nous écœurent. L'amour est une exception. Il nous dégoûte lorsque nous sommes spectateurs mais lorsque nous sommes ses victimes, il nous attire sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. C'est cela qui nous différencie des vampires simples. Maintenant fais-le entrer.

******************************Fin du Flash back*******************************

Il retrouva ses esprits avec le signal qu'il attendait. La première voiture où était Harry accéléra. La route était déserte, il faut dire qu'il était 2H30. L'assistant du conducteur pris la radio.

- Voiture 154 à voiture 36, Carl, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Allo ? Comment ça marche ce bidule ??? Dit la voix de Harry.

Le véhicule de devant zigzagua. Willy se retient de rire…très difficilement. Il faudrait qu'il lui rappelle le code de la route…pour qu'il arrête de le suivre.

- Qui est-ce ? Dit le policier.

- Heu…Je m'appelle Harry, attendez…

Sa voiture vira brutalement à droite.

- Willy, tu te souviens du jeu auquel on jouait, au centre commercial ?

Son sourire s'étira, il fonçait droit vers un groupe de passant qui semblait inquiétant. La voiture monta sur le trottoir.

- Le bowling.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et se mit à crier dans la radio. Les piétons se mirent à courir pour se réfugier, résultat, il n'en toucha aucun.

- La seule différence, c'est que les quilles ne bougeaient pas, dit-il d'une voix irritée.

- Central, ici la voiture 154, nous avons besoin de renforts le plus vite possible pour une course poursuite dans l'avenue commerciale.

Willy lança un regard méprisant au policier de la radio.

- Je crois que vous devriez leur dire de se dépêcher plus que d'habitude, car dans pas longtemps, il n'y aura plus une seule voiture pour poursuivre mon ami, dit-il d'une voix innocente.

Ils se retournèrent, à par le conducteur, vers lui. Il pencha la tête en avant et murmura une formule. Le moteur s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença le policier à sa droite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Willy lui prit la tête entre ses mains qui étaient dépourvues de menotte, comme si elles avaient disparu comme par magie…et le poussa au dehors, (la porte s'était ouverte toute seule.) Sa victime n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà gorge ouverte avec une mare de sang à ses cotés.. Les autres sortirent et vinrent le maîtriser, comme s'il pouvait maîtriser un vampire. Tout se passa extrêmement vite, il se jeta sur le premier venu, les ongles transformés en griffes tranchantes, il lui ouvrit le ventre, le sang gicla comme jamais, il n'y fit pas attention. Puis il s'attaqua au conducteur. Il le fit tomber et enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque, le cri de douleur se perdit dans des bulles rouges qui sortait de sa bouche. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur visage éclaboussé de sang de Willy. Il se releva et entendit une détonation.

Il se retourna vers le dernier, celui qui c'était occupé de la radio. Le visage plus livide qu'à l'origine, il tomba sous la douleur que provoquait la balle qui avait transpercé entièrement son ventre. Il entendis faiblement les sirènes au loin puis une voix vint.

- Comment un humain peut faire ce genre de chose ?! Dit le policier.

Il ricana en sourdine.

- Il n'est pas humain.

Cette voix lui redonna des forces mais pas assez pour se relever tout seul. Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour voir Harry pointé par le pistolet. Un calme l'animait, un calme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Derrière lui, la voiture était vide de toute vie, 4 macchabées ensanglantés gisaient sur les sièges.

- Lève les mains !

Il sourit, un sourire désolé. Il tendit la main vers l'arme, elle quitta les mains de l'homme et s'envola vers le jeune sorcier. Il la regarda, l'homme n'avait plus de voix et était bien trop ahuri pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry jeta revolver à terre et leva les paumes de ses mains devant ses yeux, il prit une grande respiration et souffla. De très grandes griffes acérées, comme celles de Willy, prirent la place de ses ongles. Un sourire bien plus cruel que celui de Willy s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il se jeta sur lui malgré les 10 mètres qui les séparait. Il le regarda terrifié sa victime : Il  s'assit sur son ventre en immobilisant magiquement ses membres.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler quand je m'amuse mais je ne vais dire qu'une chose, tirer sur mon amour a été ta pire erreur.

Il tendit l'index vers son torse, sa chemise disparut, il sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se pencha et se mit à dessiner avec la pointe de sa griffe sous les hurlements de sa victime.

Willy supposa que son amant avait pris le soin de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur les alentours mais qu'ils puissent toujours entendre ses cris qui le revigoraient peu à peu. Il magnait ses griffes comme un roi. Willy lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'il avait un don pour le dessin corporel, lui qui n'en avait jamais fait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, 1minute après, il releva sa victime inconsciente mais vivante. Un dessin ornait sa poitrine, mais pas n'importe quel dessin, le sceau de Harry James Potter. Il jeta un sort pour que le sang s'arrête de couler et pour que l'œuvre d'art devienne plus clair C'était un médaillon représentant la tête d'un condor à ailes dorées avec, dans fond fait de nuages, une épée ornée de rubis, l'épée de Godric Griffondor.

- Tu as trouvé ta marque.

- Ouais, et j'en suis fier, répondit Harry fougueusement. La prochaine fois que j'irai à Poudlard, je reprendrai mon épée.

- C'est l'épée à Griffondor.

- Non ! Griffondor est mort, je l'ai sortit de ce Choixpeau, elle m'appartient à présent.

Ils sourirent et tournèrent la tête vers l'horizon, les sirènes étaient très proche. Harry se dirigea vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu le finis ? Demanda-t-il à son aîné.

- Je te le laisse, tu as encore tes griffes.

Il sourit et s'approche de lui. Il s'accroupit à ses cotés, le regarde en prenant une expression navrée et puis avec un mouvement extrêmement rapide, il lui tranche la gorge. Le sang jaillit. Il ne se décida pas à se lever.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- C'est pas assez ! Il a osé te tirer dessus, je refuse de le laisser en si bon état !

- Très bien, je vais t'aider.

Les policiers sortirent de leur voiture dès leur arrivée, certains d'entre eux ne purent se retenir, ils vomirent. Les cadavres des huit policiers étaient chacun pendu au bout d'une corde noire à un poteau électrique. Une cascade de sang coulait de chaque corps pour former une immense flaque à leurs pieds. Leur corps étaient couvert d'horrible blessure au cou ou au ventre. Leur torse était découvert et une marque y était gravée. Sur le mur d'à coté, deux phrases étaient écrites, chacune avec une écriture différente : « Merci de m'avoir fourni ces gens, ils m'ont permis d'améliorer la fête de mon amour » et  « La prochaine fois que l'un entre vous tirera sur Willy, ça ne sera pas que sa femme et ses enfants que je tuerai ».

- C'est ici.

- Oh ! Bien, je vous dois combien ?

- Ca vous fera 3 livres.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture pour regarder la vue qu'offrait la résidence montée sur une colline. Willy se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la vitre du taxi.

- Je sui désolé, je n'ai pas l'argent.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le conducteur avait le cou brisé.

- T'as une idée pour les tuer ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien-sur !! On écorche la femme et on se nourrit avec les enfants.

- Ca me va…

Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison en passant par l'allée installée dans le jardin. Il lança le sort de déverrouillage et entra en étant aussi silencieux qu'un chat, suivi de près par son aîné.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent devant un hall à 5 portes. Willy entra dans la première venue, celle de la mère. Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il s'assit à coté de la femme d'environ 40 ans. Il matérialisa un couteau dans sa main et sourit à son compagnon. Il enfonça la lame dans le cou de sa victime, le sang gicla énormément. Il ne retira pas le couteau mais dit :

- Va chercher le premier enfant que tu trouves.

- D'accord.

Il lui obéit, et en 20 secondes, il amenait une petite fille de 12 ans dans la chambre, la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Son hurlement d'épouvante, devant le cadavre de sa mère, fut étouffé. Le jeune homme se pencha sur le visage de la fille, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était terrorisée.

- Ne pleure pas, tu vas bientôt aller…la…retrouver…avec ton…père…

Le désir de la vider de son sang se fit plus fort, il lécha la peau si douce et enfonça ses canines à l'intérieur de la chair, il commença à sucer. Lorsque le pouls ne se fit plus sentir, il lâcha le corps à terre.

- Prends ma place, je vais chercher l'autre, lui dit Willy d'une voix amusé.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, pendant que son compagnon s'en alla, il modifia ce qu'il voyait. Il prit le couteau, et commença à tracer des écorchures parallèles sur tout le corps de la victime tout en chantant l'air qu'il chantait dans la voiture une heure plus tôt.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses…remarqua Willy d'une voix ironique.

- Faut bien, comment serai-la vie sans l'amusement ??

- Tu veux dire la mort…

- Si tu préfères…

Ils pouffèrent pendant un moment.

- Où est l'autre enfant ? Demanda Harry en remarquant la solitude de son mentor.

- Elle dort, j'ai fait un petit tour dans ses rêves, C'est fou comme les adolescentes sont perverses !! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle peut…pouvait en savoir tant là-dessus.

- Comment tu t'y es pris ?

- J'ai juste transformé son rêve en cauchemar, répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

- Et ça l'a tué ?

- J'ai modifié sa morphologie pour qu'elle ne puisse se réveiller. En fait, je lui ai fait croire que ce qu'elle voyait, était vrai. L'esprit des moldus est tellement faible, qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de différencier un rêve de la réalité…dit Willy d'une voix méprisante.

- Que veux-tu ? Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour supporter ces choses pendant ces 10 ans…dit-il tout en continuant de hachurer la femme. Au fait, quand est-ce que je pourrais aller leur rendre une petite visite ??

- Tu sais bien que si on y va, les sorciers le sauront automatiquement. Et Madame Diezeight te l'a interdit, répondit-il bien plus sérieusement qu'auparavant.

- Tu pourrais enlever la protection de Dumbledore en moins de deux secondes !! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je refuse. C'est à toi de faire ce job. Quand j'ai tué ma famille, Damien ne m'a pas aidé, il a juste regardé. Je l'aurai tué s'il m'avait aidé… 

- Tu as sûrement raison…

- Je n'ai pas sûrement raison, j'ai raison, dit-il avec fierté.

Il quittèrent lentement la maison en silence. Willy était plongé dans une réflexion extrême, Harry ne le troubla pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés en bas de la colline.

- Où on va ? Demanda-t-il.

Son amour soupira et plaqua ses yeux dans les siens avec un regard sérieux mais qui cachait une pointe de désir. Est-il fou ?!! A-t-il oublié ce que Harry avait fait, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait lancé un regard désireux ??!! Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangerait mais ils sont à découvert…Qu'est-ce qui me prends d'être pudique ? Mais y'a les Règles, je ne dois pas les enfreindre encore une fois…sinon je vais m'en prendre dessus et il paraît qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment sensibles…pensa-t-il

- On va pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'on veut…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son appréhension.

- Tu as tué plus de 13 personnes en un soir, tu as passé l'épreuve nécessaire pour pouvoir choisir si tu veux être seul ou accompagné.

- Y'a une épreuve comme ça ??…Oublie la question que je viens de dire et réponds à celle-là : qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ?

- Tu te souviens des Règles Premières ? Tu n'es plus obligé de les suivre…

Un sourire plus que cruel éclaira le visage de son ami, un regard avide s'afficha sur le sien.

Oilà !!! pour les Reviews que j'aime beaucoup, c'est le petit bouton à gauche !!! lol….


	4. La Supérieure

_Re-coucou !!_

_Voilà le dernier chapitre !!!!_

**Chapitre 4 :**

La Porte était toujours aussi impressionnante depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi noire que les ténèbres, toujours aussi réconfortante et symbole d'hospitalité, toujours gravé de cette phrase suspecte : 

« Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, entre ici si tu veux en avoir, entre ici si tu en cherche, entre ici si tu préfères mourir qu'en avoir, entre ici si tu veux connaître le grand frisson, entre ici et si tu veux vivre en paix, entre ici…mais si tu lis cette phrase et que tu refuses d'entrez, tu mourras entre les mains des créatures les plus cruels qui existent dans cette contrée du monde. »

Il entrèrent nerveux, rempli d'appréhension mais heureux de la revoir. Le plafond du couloir était vraiment haut, les murs changeaient, grâce à un sort, de couleurs toutes les 3 secondes passant du marron clair au jaune éblouissant. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière et pourtant ils y voyaient comme s'ils étaient dehors en plein jour.

Ils marchèrent, cote à cote, pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de petit lutin à la peau verte vienne leur dire de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent.

Le château était démesuré, les couloirs se croisaient et se re-croisaient sans arrêt et pas forcément en angle droit, d'ailleurs aucuns les virages ne faisaient d'angle droit tout était fait en boucle. Les fenêtres se firent plus régulières, on pouvait voir l'immense jardin éclairer par l'aurore : l'herbe verte était coupée de près les haies, fait d'arbustes aux baies rouges, étaient plantées de façon à faire des dessins à terre d'énormes bosquets arbres feuillus étaient par-ci par-là des statues, faites d'un matériau noir, représentaient des vampires connus, des mages noirs, des déesses tentatrices moldues ou non, des démons, des anges déchus et d'autres êtres si propice aux ténèbres…

Willy était stressé, comme toujours lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait la revoir. Cette déesse était vraiment une des seules choses qui le troublait…Harry était à par, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il l'aimait, tandis que pour elle, il était intimidé et admiratif.

Harry, lui, était beaucoup plus que tendu, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et pourtant il était directement tombé sous son charme…enfin, pas entièrement puisqu'il aimait Willy, il était plutôt tombé sous sa force, son aura était en permanence si puissance, il n'avait ressenti cette sensation qu'une fois avant, quand Dumbledore était en colère. La puissance ``normale`` de La Supérieure (surnom que lui donnent les plus jeunes) était égale à la puissance maximale du sorcier le plus puissant du monde, aux dires des sorciers…

****************************Suite du premier flash back*************************

(POV Harry)

Je relève ma tête, sidéré.

- Il existe ou il y avait autrefois des êtres bien plus cruels et plus féroces que lui.

- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être ??

- Les vampires, répondit l'inconnu.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Bien-sûr, les vampires peuvent être bien plus cruels que lui…

- Les vampires sont des démons, c'est dans leur nature de tuer, lui dis-je.

Il ne me répond pas, j'en profite pour le regarder de plus près, il est assez petit mais musclé, ses cheveux sont de toutes les couleurs, ses yeux sont marrons avec des fils dorés, il est habillé d'une robe noire, semblable à celle des mangemorts mais tout de même différente, il doit avoir dans les 18 ans…Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !!…Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ??!!!!! Tu as dit qu'il était beau, me répondit une voix intérieure…

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as tué ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je sens d'autres larmes couler sur mes joues, je me suis lassé de les essuyer…

- J'ai été trop naïf pour croire mon parrain en danger, je me suis mis en danger tout seul et il est venu me sauver, en donnant sa vie…au fait comment savez-vous que c'est à cause de moi que Voldemort est revenu ??

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire…ses lèvres…

- C'est assez compliqué…

- Essayez, j'ai tout mon temps, mais avant dîtes-moi votre nom…

- Je suis Willy Sorenson, vampire depuis 494 ans.

Je me recule rapidement pendant qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi.

- Vous mentez ! Si vous étiez un vampire, vous fondrez au soleil !

- Oui, si je n'avais pas mis ce bracelet (il me montre son poignet où est accroché un fil de laine azur)…veux-tu toujours entendre mon histoire ?

Je ne réponds pas et reste là à le regarder, il fait la même chose. Son regard est impénétrable et son sourire et si…si…si magnifique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, je me rassois.

- Oublie la question que je viens de te poser, jeune garçon, je n'ai plus le temps.

Il se lève…

- Attendez !

Je me re-lève aussi.

- Tu veux la compagnie d'un vampire, toi, Harry Potter ?

Je sens mon visage se contracter en une grimace, comme je le hais ce nom !!! Comme je me hais !!

- Pourquoi grimaces-tu ?

- Je déteste ce nom…

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu te détestes ?

Sa voix est neutre de tout sentiment, je hoche la tête.

- Tu sais que ce genre de haine est une des premières cause qui pousse au suicide ?

Comment a-t-il deviné mon attention ?!! Sans m'en rendre compte, je tourne la tête vers le lac, il suit mon mouvement…

- Tu comptais te noyer, n'est-ce pas ? Le choc que cela aurait fait au monde de la sorcellerie !…Tu sais, la noyade n'est pas le meilleur moyen de mourir…

- Ah bon ? Vous voulez me faire un des votre ?! Demandai-je, prenant soin de mettre le sarcasme de ma phrase en avant.

Cette affirmation me dégoûte…extérieurement. Pourquoi pas intérieurement aussi ?? Est-ce que je veux être un vampire ?!!?

- Je peux y réfléchir…en fait, depuis que j'ai vu tes larmes, j'ai réfléchi à cette proposition…mais je ne peux le faire que si tu es d'accord…En as-tu envie ?

Il s'approche de moi, je ne recule pas, bientôt le frottement de ses vêtements contre les miens se fait entendre, son nez est à un millimètre du mien, sa bouche à 5 centimètres de la mienne. Va-t-il m'embrasser ??!! Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?? Demanda la voix.

- Est-ce que tu en as envie ? Répète-t-il en murmurant.

Je sens le souffle de sa voix sur mes lèvres…

- Je…je ne sais pas…

Je baisse la tête de honte…il me prend le menton entre ces doigts et le remonte, son regard se plante dans le mien. Je m'apprête à lui dire ma réponse positive lorsque je sens sa bouche sur mon cou, je ferme les yeux, ma respiration s'accélère, il embrasse mon cou, je soupire doucement de contentement et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Vas-y…

Je sens sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire, et me dit : 

- Ca va te faire légèrement mal…

- Rien ne pourra me faire plus mal que la souffrance de la culpabilisation.

Il recommence à embrasser son cou mais avec plus de conviction, plus passionnément. Je sens ses dents percer ma chair, je ne sens même pas la douleur, juste un plaisir intense à sentir ses lèvres sur moi…je m'évanouis.

***********************Fin de la suite du premier flash back***********************

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la grande porte de bois gardant la salle principale du manoir. Un autre lutin les attendait, il frappa deux fois, attendis un moment et poussa la porte.

La bibliothèque présente était 2 fois plus grande que celle de Poudlard, chaque étagère avait un titre différent : monstres nocturnes, sorts de magie noire, sorts de magie blanche…

Une jeune femme de 25 ans était installée sur une table devant l'étagère « Ecoles de sorcellerie », elle était très concentrée sur son travail. Harry n'osa pas approcher mais il fut bien obliger car Willy marchait, lui, d'un pas assuré. Elle releva la tête et posa son regard imperturbable sur le plus jeune. Elle se releva avec grâce, ils baissèrent leur tête par respect.

- Vous voilà enfin !! Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement enjouée.

Elle est de bonne humeur, sûrement à cause de ses recherches.

- J'ai entendu parler du massacre que vous avez fait, hier soir, continua-t-elle. Vous avez pris soin de vous couvrir en laissant des corps remplis de sang derrière vous, c'est bien. Mais, la prochaine fois, appelez Ana, elle est très triste que vous ne l'ayez pas prévenu de votre repas organisé.

- Nous ne voulions pas la prévenir, elle est trop égoïste, elle ne nous en aurait pas laissé, et Harry n'aurait pas pu passer l'épreuve, répondit Willy.

Elle sourit.

- C'est exact. Je suis fière de toi, Harry Potter, tu as passé l'épreuve sans même t'en rendre compte.

- A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas au courant que ce genre de test existait.

- Ce qui est mieux encore. Sais-tu ce que cela engendre ?

- Willy m'a expliqué, Madame, dit-il respectueusement.

- J'en suis certaine. Enlève ta chemise.

Harry fut déconcerté pendant une fraction de secondes et s'exécuta. Il y avait par-ci par-là des cicatrices profondes ou non, le souvenir de la première épreuve qu'il avait passé : résister à la torture. Son corps était musclé et bronzé. Il sentit le regard avide de son amant qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher depuis près d'un an, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le croiser, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même devant La Supérieure. La jeune dame tourna autour de lui en faisant glisser sa main sur ses épaules. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui.

- Tu te souviens de la douleur que tu as ressentie, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, quand je t'ai jeté ce sort qui me disait si tu avais des relations sexuelles, qui me disait si tu t'approchais un tant soit peu d'un sorcier. Tu vas encore une fois ressentir cette douleur mais cette fois, cela voudra dire que je ne ressentirai plus jamais rien.

Harry respira, même si ça ne lui servait pas à grand chose, pour se calmer. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule gauche et prononce une formule incompréhensible.

Il ne ressentait qu'une légère brûlure au début, puis elle s'accentua et devient douloureuse, il serra ses dents pour ne pas crier, mais la douleur augmenta encore, elle devint insupportable, comme si des rayons de soleil venaient le frapper. Il hurla en tombant à quatre pattes la main de la femme toujours sur sa peau, la douleur n'était pas plus grande que celle de l'endoloris mais elle lui était comparable.

Elle dura une trentaine de secondes. Harry repris sa respiration (encore un vieux tic) et se releva. Son corps était en sueur, il croisa le regard de Willy, il était maintenant animé d'une lueur de fierté. Harry regarda son épaule, un tatouage coloré y était, il représentait une dague, la lame était couverte de sang, le manche était gravé de la marque qu'il avait faite sur les corps des policiers.

- Dès que j'aurai besoin de toi, cette marque brillera.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent en silence vers leurs appartements.

Cette aile du château était plus éclairé par des torches aux lumières écarlates que par des fenêtres, les murs étaient décorés des tapisseries représentant toutes sortes de choses insolites ou non, des massacres mais aussi des guérisons d'êtres inconnus. Les couloirs étaient plus fréquentés. Un jeune homme de 23 ans les abordèrent.

- Salut ! A ce qu'on m'a dit, vous vous êtes fait une petite bouffe ?

- Tu aurais voulu qu'on t'appelle? Demanda Willy.

Il fixa Harry du regard et sourit.

- Je ne pensa pas, Harry n'aurait pas pu passer l'épreuve si j'étais allé avec vous, répondit-il. Félicitations Harry, t'es dans le camp des grands maintenant.

-  Merci Joey.

Il continuèrent leur chemin. Les appartements de Willy étaient plus proche que ceux d'Harry.

- Je te laisse, on se voit demain.

- Ok, répondit le plus jeune.

Il finit le chemin seul. Ses appartements étaient assez grand, les murs étaient verts et ors.

Le salon était constitué de grands et moelleux fauteuils et d'un long canapé, une petite table en bois clair était au milieu de la pièce, un meuble fait du même matériau longeait le mur, dedans, il y avait plusieurs objets moldus comme une télévision. Il avait refusé de prendre des choses appartenant aux sorciers, ça lui rappelait trop sa vie qu'il détestait.

Sa chambre avait un lit baldaquin qui aurait pu accueillir 4 personnes sans qu'ils n'aient à se serrer, un très grand bureau bien rangé, une gigantesque armoire et une petite bibliothèque. Un tapis très épais, de 6 cm, était aux pieds du lit.

La salle de bains, qui est la plus grande salle des appartements, était 2 fois plus grande que celle des préfets à Poudlard, le carrelage blanc avait subi un sort d'anti-glissage, il n'y avait qu'un seul tableau, un énorme serpent d'eau douce appelé par chez eux, Roi Des Eaux. La baignoire faisait 20 mètres sur 10 mètres et la profondeur allait de 20 cm à 3 mètres. Des robinets dorés et argent, incrustés de pierres précieuses, se comptaient par vingtaines et pas un seul était pareil que l'autre.

Il alla prendre un bain, il ne prit pas le temps de faire couler de la mousse mais mettre en marche le jacuzzi fut, pour lui, une obligation, les bulles d'eau chaude lui firent beaucoup de bien. Il sortit de sa salle de bain avec une serviette autour de son bassin, il s'habilla en vitesse d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bordeaux en soie.

Il allait sortir et se diriger vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'il sentit une main douce et chaude lui prendre le poignet droit et le plaquer violemment contre le mur, il sentit des liens magiques s'enrouler autour de son autre poignet, de ses chevilles de sa taille et de son cou.

Il devina immédiatement l'idée que Willy avait derrière la tête, car c'était bien lui qui venait de l'attacher.

- Je trouve ça cruel et dégoûtant, dit-il.

La proximité de son visage à celui de son ``professeur`` l'excitait.

- De quoi ? Répondit Harry dans un murmure.

- D'être encore puceau à 17 ans.

Il sentit un frisson s'emparer de son corps, ils avaient eu plusieurs conversations concernant leur première fois ensemble mais Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'aurait fait si tôt…Une appréhension s'empara de lui. Willy sembla le remarquer car il dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…je ne veux pas que tu es mal…

Harry savait parfaitement d'où venait cette envie d'y aller doucement et de ne pas lui faire de mal…Willy lui avait raconté qu'une seule fois sa première fois et ça suffisait à Harry…ça avait été la seule chose qui l'avait dégoûté plus que les mangemorts. Son père n'avait pas demandé l'avis de Willy…il l'avait juste obligé…à chaque fois qu'il y pense, ça lui donne une envie insupportable de vomir…

Il quitta ses pensées en sentant les lèvres de son aîné sur les siennes. Ce fut un des baisers les plus longs que Harry n'eut jamais fait, il était passionné, parfait et tellement désireux…

Willy descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'il marqua d'un suçon alors que sa main qui tenait son poignet droit était remplacée par un autre lien. Il arracha assez facilement la chemise en soie sous la plainte de Harry, cette chemise lui avait été offerte par Ana qui avait un caractère de feu. Le plus jeune essaya de se détacher mais les liens étaient très solides, il força, en vain mais il n'abandonna pas.

Willy s'arrêta sans s'écarter et le regarda se débattre, il avait l'air furieux de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à t'enlever. Ce soir…tu m'appartiens…

- Je ne pense pas.

Cette voix venait de la porte d'entrée, Willy éprouva une soudaine mais compréhensible haine envers Joey qui venait de les interrompre.

- Toi ! Dit Willy d'une voix plus que furieuse en pointant le gêneur du doigt.

- Hey ! Doucement, j'obéis juste aux ordres de la Supérieure. Elle voulait que vous sachiez que ses espions mangemorts lui ont révélé qu'il y aura une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse dans 21 jours…Et Harry, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être…heu…dominé.

- C'est ça moque-toi !! Répondit l'intéressé. Au fait, pourquoi voulait-elle qu'on le sache ? C'est encore loin !

- Et bien, maintenant que tu es parmi les grands, tu as le droit à une baguette, une arme…enfin tu en auras le droit plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, tu peux apprendre le Combat. Elle voudrait que tu commences ton entraînement, maintenant, certainement pour que tu sois opérationnel le 20 août.

Harry se retourna vers son amant tout en se débattant.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça.

- Tu aurais voulu aller t'entraîner immédiatement et j'avais prévu autre chose pour nous…

Il se rapprocha du corps torse-nu et commença à caresser les muscles de son ventre plat et dur. Il commençait à faire descendre sa main vers le jean lorsque Joey toussota pour rappeler sa présence.

- Rien ne t'oblige à regarder ! Lui dit Harry entre deux baisers que lui donnait Willy.

- J'ai dit…MAINTENANT !!!

Willy s'arracha à Harry et vint se placer juste devant Joey, le visage déformé par la fureur, leur nez se touchaient presque.

- Toi ! Tu vas venir avec moi, on va faire une petite démonstration du Combat à Harry.

- Ca serait bien mais je dois amener Harry à Mme Diezeight, elle veut le former elle-même.

Willy et Harry eurent la même expression, celle d'un ahurissement incroyable. La plus puissante sorcière (vampire) voulait former Harry.

- Et bah ça alors !! S'exclama le chanceux. Et Willy ! Toi tu as été formé par Damien, l'ancien Supérieur, et bah moi ce sera par la nouvelle!

- Ouais ! Avec elle, tu devrais être un pro avant la fin du mois août…Attends une seconde !! Quand on est entré, tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque, elle travaillait avec``L'Histoire de Poudlard``, et maintenant, elle veut, certainement, que tu sois un guerrier avant fin août…Tu penses la même chose que moi ?? Demanda-t-il avec un regard excité.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et un sourire passa sur son visage.

- Elle va peut-être nous envoyer en espion à…

- Poudlard, termina une voix mystérieuse derrière Joey.

Ce-dernier se raidit et s'écarta pour laisser passer la Supérieure. Elle regarda chacun des hommes présents qui avaient baissé la tête en respect. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry qui était toujours attaché au mur, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

- Willy ?

- Oui, Madame ?

- Voudrais-tu détacher mon apprenti ?

Willy s'exécuta et reconstitua la chemise en soie sur les épaules du plus jeune dont les joues étaient roses. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et dit :

- Alors vous allez nous envoyer à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

- C'est exact, je comptais t'envoyer seul mais je suis sûre que tu ne voudras pas te séparer de Willy, n'est-ce pas ??

- Non, Madame. Je n'irai nul part sans Willy, dit-il d'un ton assuré.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit et elle continua.

- Je compte te former le mieux possible dans un temps record. Tu seras à plein temps avec moi, tu apprendras le Combat, le Duel même si tu le connais déjà et bien-sur la magie…noire, blanche, offensive et défensive.

Willy était vraiment heureux que Harry apprenne les arts des combats, ils pourront enfin se battre. Harry lui était impatient et ravi.

- Le 20 août, continua-t-elle, tu iras avec Willy, la troupe d'Ana et la troupe d'Helen sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu feras en sorte que des mangemorts, et seulement des mangemorts, te voient. Je déciderais ensuite de ce que vous feriez. Si le monde est au courant que tu es de retour, j'écrirais à Dumbledore pour lui mentir ; et si Voldemort ne dit rien, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, j'aviserai autrement, après tout, c'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre en ton nom, à Dumbledore et qui lui a fait croire que tu fuyais.

Tout le monde savait très bien que si elle disait ça, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas leur révéler son plan.

- Je vous expliquerais après le reste de l'opération pendant la Réunion. Avez-vous des questions ?

Personne ne parla sur le coup mais Joey brisa le silence :

- N'est-ce pas risqué, Madame ? Je veux dire, Dumbledore risque de…nous découvrir.

- Je vous développerais mon idée plus tard. En attendant, Harry, tu vas venir avec moi, et tout seul.

Elle lui prit le bras et le tira en dehors de la salle. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle le lâcha et se mit en route vers le gymnase, Harry la suivit, plongé dans ses pensées. Que vais-je leur dire, quand j'arriverai à Poudlard, pour ne pas qu'ils me soupçonnent ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, ce n'est qu'un détail, dit-elle en coupant court à ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, et se rappela qu'elle pouvait lire les pensées de chacun, tout comme le directeur de Poudlard.

- Même si tu leurs jures que tu n'as pas changé et que tu regrettes d'être partis, Dumbledore te surveilleras. Je le connais depuis longtemps, je me souviens qu'à l'époque, j'étais son professeur de magie noire.

Harry s'arrêta net.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils enseignaient la magie noire à Poudlard ??

- Dumbledore a fait ses 3 dernières années à Poudlard. Pendant les 4 premières, il étudiait à l'ancienne école d'Irlande qui a disparut aujourd'hui, et moi j'y enseignais.

- Je ne savais pas…que vous enseigniez, répondit Harry, surpris.

Ils se re-mirent en marche.

- Avant moi, le Supérieur, c'était Damien. Je pense que ça a été la personne la plus stupide qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il a supprimé tous les espions et toutes les alliances que nous avions forgées avec le temps, par peur d'être découvert. Il nous a obligés à rester cachés alors qu'avant, nous pouvions nous balader sans que personne ne nous le reproche. Tous les vampires-sorciers se sont rassemblés, un an après la première apparition de Voldemort, et ont désigné quelqu'un pour le tuer, moi, la plus vieille. Je me suis entraîner jour et nuit pour arriver à son niveau magique. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait 937 ans comparés à moi qui n'en avais que 811, j'ai du rattraper 126 ans de pratique. Lorsque je suis allée le combattre, il avait déjà deviné depuis longtemps ce que nous complotions, il avait aussi prit des dispositions quand il a su que je venais le défier, il a utilisé…Ethan…

Pour la première fois depuis 25 ans, une larme coula sur ses joues. Harry fut choqué et haineux envers ce qui la rendait triste.

- Ethan était mon âme-sœur, nous étions liés par un lien plus puissant que cette cicatrice que tu as sur le front, le même lien qui te lie à Willy.

Harry fut pris d'horreur, ce Damien avait tué (car c'est ce qu'il avait fait) l'amour de cette femme si respectable. Il essaya d'imaginer la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir si Willy venait à le quitter, un spasme violent secoua son corps, non, il ne pourrait jamais imaginer une si grande souffrance.

- Il a menacé de le tuer…mais il ignorait que Ethan et moi, nous nous étions promis de ne jamais céder à du chantage même s'il fallait que l'un de nous meure. Il l'a…

Sa voix se brisa, Harry ne savait que faire, il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si vulnérable à ce moment, Harry voulait la réconforter.

- Il l'a tué devant moi. Je n'ai pas réagi sur le moment mais très vite une haine incomparable et incontrôlable prit possession de mon corps. Damien ne pouvait pas prévoir cette rage car il ne pouvait pas non plus la comprendre. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une si grande décharge de pouvoir. Je l'ai tué d'un coup d'épée grâce à cette fureur. Ce fut au moment où j'ai vengé Ethan que ma haine est partis et a laissé la place à la tristesse. Je suis tombée, mes compagnons sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait qu'un couple qui pouvait un tant soit peu imaginer la torture que ressentais ma tête, mon corps et ma magie. Ils m'ont ramené et ont soigné les plaies physiques que cette fureur avait faites à mon corps car tu dois savoir que ta magie peut te tuer à tout moment. Mais les blessures psychiques et magiques sont restées, mon esprit s'était fermé et ma magie s'était brisée. J'ai été dans l'impossibilité de gouverner pendant un an, ce fut Mike, un autre vampire que tu n'as jamais vu, qui prit ma place.

Ils étaient arrivés au gymnase, une grande salle ronde et haute, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, Harry buvait ses paroles.

- Pendant cette année, il n'y a pas eu une seconde sans qu'une larme ne coule sur mes joues, je pleurais en permanence. J'ai réussi à me sortir de cette dépression grâce à tous les vampires qui étaient près de moi. Ils ont transmis une infime partie de leur magie en moi et ont réussi à me faire retrouver le sourire. Mais jamais plus je n'ai eu le sourire que j'avais lorsque Ethan était avec moi.

Ils s'étaient assis à terre, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient redevenus impassible.

- Harry, j'ai déjà fait promettre Willy maintenant c'est à ton tour, si un jour tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi, surtout, choisis Willy, choisis-le. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses la même douleur que j'ai ressentie car…tu es encore jeune, Harry, ta magie est loin d'être mature, tu ne survivras pas à cette souffrance…ou tu te suicideras ou tu deviendras fou. Alors, promet-moi que si tu te retrouves dans la même situation, tu ne laisseras pas mourir Willy.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et fit le plus grand serment qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

- Je vous le promets.

Les 20 jours qui séparaient l'attaque passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Les cours s'enchaînaient sur des duels, les duels sur des pratiques de sorts, les pratiques de sorts sur des exercices physiques et exercices physiques sur cours. En à peine 3 petites semaines, les muscles de Harry avaient doublé si ce n'est pas triplé de grosseur. Il était en permanence en train de travailler, il n'eut qu'une nuit où Willy et lui purent finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé…

Le midi du 20 août fut le jour le plus stressant pour le jeune vampire, la Supérieure avait organisé un petit duel entre Harry et Adwilda, une autre jeune vampire, seuls quelques privilégiés, dont les professeurs et enseignés, eurent le droit de venir assister au spectacle. Il y avait la Supérieure (évidemment), Willy, Helen, Joey, Ana et son apprentie Winnifred, le professeur de son adversaire Cyprius, et d'autres paires…Ils étaient tous assis sur des coussins, à terre, dans la salle de duel à toit découvert du 3ème étage.

Adwilda avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 22 ans, ses cheveux blonds courts lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux bleu gris étaient glacials (une attitude qu'elle avait dû prendre à Cyprius), elle avait l'air fragile et forte à la fois car sa fragilité contrastait avec…son regard, elle faisait parti de ces gens qui exige le respect rien qu'avec leur présence.

Ils étaient déjà face à face dans la grande salle ronde. Les deux étaient très calme, elle détaillait Harry, pendant que lui, la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard amusé. Willy leur donna le signal. Ils commencèrent.

Adwilda commença par former une protection bleutée contre la magie autour d'elle tandis que Harry se reculait de 20 mètres d'un seul saut, il se retrouva collé au mur. Elle sembla surprise pendant un dixième de seconde et se repris, elle hurla un puissant sort de magie noire en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier refit un autre bond gigantesque, en évitant le sort, et atterrit, comme un félin juste derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle recevait déjà un puissant coup de coude dans le dos. Elle avança de quelques pas sous le choc et se retourna en envoyant son talon dans le nez d'Harry. Il s'étala de tout son long, le visage en sang, sur le matelas dur mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant…il roula sur lui-même et se releva en faisant une torsion de son dos. Elle s'était reculée et avait pris une pose de combat. Harry resta droit, le regard amusé planté dans celui de la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres, il lui parla.

- Ton point faible est la lutte, cela se voit bien.

Elle sembla déconcertée et dit.

- C'est ça !!

- Ne mens pas, tes pieds sont mal placés.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux mais Harry attaqua. Il matérialisa un poignard et le lança rapidement sur le bras gauche d'Adwilda, celle-ci hurla mais ne tomba pas. Elle lança un regard plus que meurtrier en direction du Survivant tandis qu'elle enlevait le poignard de son bras et qu'elle se soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais sa colère n'avait pas disparu, elle l'aveugla. Elle lança une bonne quarantaine de sort, tous différents, en direction du jeune homme, aucun d'atteignit son but, Harry bougeait trop vite grâce à sa magie et puis il avait lui aussi créé un bouclier. Elle s'arrêta un moment. Le plan d'Harry avait marché, elle commençait à fatiguer, il le voyait grâce à la protection de son adversaire, elle était presque transparente.

- Tu es doué, lui dit-elle, pour essayer de le distraire.

- N'essaye pas d'adopter mon plan, ça ne marchera pas.

Il repartit à la charge, tandis qu'il enchaînait des prises de combat, il se concentra comme le lui avait appris Willy et Dulciana, la Supérieure. Toute sa magie se retrouva en ébullition mais il attendis le bon moment pour frapper, lorsque son adversaire fut plus qu'épuisé.

Adwilda avait vraiment du mal à toucher Harry, ce dernier était devenu un pro à la lutte, malgré tous ses efforts elle vit arriver la fin du duel…Harry venait de se reculer comme au début du combat, de 20 mètres. Elle ne risqua pas de lui envoyer un sort, elle savait bien que si elle le faisait, sa protection disparaîtrait. Il s'éleva de 5 cm dans les airs avec un regard triomphateur et un sourire de vainqueur. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette car il n'en avait pas mais cria une chose que personne, même dans les spectateurs, ne compris. Des énormes serpents sortirent du sol et vinrent mordre et attacher Adwilda sous les ordres de Harry. Cette dernière hurla sous les morsures. Le gagnant fit un geste nonchalant de la main, les reptiles disparurent. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, la regarda pendant quelques secondes se tordre de douleur à terre et lui dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Leurs venins va te paralyser en douleur, si ton cœur battait encore, il serai paralysé lui aussi. Acceptes ta défaite et j'arrêterai ta souffrance.

Elle essaya encore une fois de bouger.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix forte, tu as gagné.

- Et toi…qu'est-ce que tu as fait ??

- Moi…j'ai perdu…

Les spectateurs se levèrent et applaudirent le vainqueur. Harry parla en Fourchelangue, un serpent d'à peu près 5 mètres sortit des spectateurs et monta sur le bras d'Harry.

- Je suppose que tu sais qu'elle est la race de ce serpent. C'est un des plus rares car son venin ne fait que soigner.

Il pencha son bras, le serpent nommé Sally la mordit dans la chair de son épaule. Harry se releva et partit en direction de Willy, toujours avec Sally sur le bras.

Willy le serra dans ses bras et lui donnant une puissante tape dans le dos. Les autres le saluèrent aussi.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu le temps de consulter les livres de la bibliothèque pour apprendre des sorts réservés aux Fourchelangues, lui dit Dulciana. Mes félicitations.

- Merci, Madame.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un autre vampire entra dans la pièce et dit :

- Ils sont là.

Dulciana leur fit tous signe, ils la suivirent. Harry et Adwilda n'allèrent pas se changer, ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Le vampire qui les avait interrompus et qui s'appelait Nathanaël parlait avec Dulciana.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer ce qu'est réellement la Réunion, dit Willy en direction d'Harry. Tous, j'ai bien dit tous, les vampires-sorciers de la terre entière viennent, tous les 238 ans, ici, dans le repère de l'Entente, ils vont rester ici à peu près 1 mois. Ca a pour but de faire le point sur les dernières années passées. Les problèmes des sorciers, des moldus, notre nombre qui baisse légèrement, ils vont parler de tout. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé que c'était très amusant, les vampires-sorciers des autres pays vivent très différemment de nous. Et puis on ne pourra les voir que maintenant, après on est tout séparé dans le château et on ne les voie plus jusqu'à la « fête » d'adieu lors du dernier soir où ils seront présents.

_Bon….voilà, c'est fini…perso je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais je le mets quand même…alors en général vous en pensez quoi ? Si vous voulez continuer cette fic allez y, j'en serai ravie !!!!_


End file.
